Winx Karaoke
by SkittleStorm1023
Summary: The girls invite the guys and they have a karaoke night.


**Winx Karaoke!**

**A/N: My first Winx story. It was 46 pages in Word! Wow! Been working on it for a few days. I'm posting it all as one chapter because that's how I typed it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

"Ms. Faragonda wants to see you in her office girls." Ms. Grazelda said sticking her head in the door.

"Alright, we'll be there in a second." Said bloom from her bed where she was reading.

They all got up and went down to the headmistresses' office.

"What is it Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked.

"I was wondering if you girls wanted to do a karaoke night with the boys at Red Fountain?"

"Sure! We'd love to!" yelled a very excited Stella.

"Alright. The boys will be here at seven, so I suggest you get ready. You'll meet them in the cafeteria. You'll have to decorate as well."

"OK Ms. F. We'll get to it." Musa told her, excited to get to see Riven.

With that, they left to go get ready.

**(If you google Winx Club and go to the Wikipedia link, then scroll down to the pic of real people dressed as them, those are the outfits they are wearing. Roxy is just wearing her everyday outfit.)**

At precisely 7 o'clock the boys arrived on their levabikes.

**(The boys are wearing the outfits they wear when they aren't in their Red Fountain uniforms.)**

"Hey girls." Brandon said, smiling at Stella.

"Hi schnookums!" Stella shouted, running and jumping at Brandon, knocking them both over in the process.

"Let's just go get this over with," said an irritated Riven.

They all walked into the cafeteria.

"Alright, I say we do each person sings one, then girls will sing in partners, then we do couples. Got it? Good. Bloom goes first." Stella announced. There were numerous groans from the guys, and excited squeals from the girls. Bloom, hearing she was going first, got up to choose a song. Once she found one she liked, she went up on stage.

I can't believe it's really you  
Been so long, you look good  
I hear you're doing really well  
Don't ask me, let me tell you  
How I've been since when you left  
Since you left me for death

Finally every tear has dried  
I've wiped you from my life

Do you remember all the times you said you'd call me  
'Cause I remember all the reasons people warned me

And now I hear you saying that you still adore me  
But if you think I'd ever get with you again  
Then you can just

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

You never know just what you got  
'Til it's gone, you freak out  
But I'm not falling for that game  
Boys like you never change  
You made me feel I wasn't enough  
Wasn't enough for your love

But it was insecurity that made you run  
It wasn't me

So don't you sit there trying to  
Give me more excuses  
I don't have time for this  
I'm off to play in Houston  
And I'm too busy with the millions things I'm doing  
You can't make up for what you've done  
But you still try to be the one

Love me, love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

(Burn into the sky)  
Love me, love me  
(Far into the sky)  
If you want me

Ooh, by the way, by the way  
I've found someone who gives me space  
Keeps me safe  
Makes me sane  
Found someone to take your place  
Now I'm safe in his arms  
And I decided only he can play with fire

Love me, Love me  
Feed the flame  
If you want me back again

Burn through the sky  
Higher and higher  
Baby, can you play with fire

I can't believe it's really you  
(Love me, love me)  
I hear you're doing really well  
(If you want me)  
Finally every tear has dried  
(Love me, love me)  
Can boys like you, boys like you  
Play with fire

"OK Stella your turn." Bloom said.

Stella picked a song quickly, already having an idea of what she wanted to sing. The, she jumped on stage and began to sing.

Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh Oh,  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh yeah  
Listen, closely hear the music playing  
Let it take you to places far away and  
Relax your senses just do what you want to do  
No need for questions  
It's only for you  
And it's so amazing  
Oh how you can't escape it  
The movement takes you  
And never let's you go

Can't you feel the music in the air  
Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there  
Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from  
Come and dance to the music of the sun  
Forget about your troubles it's alright  
Let them go till we see the morning light  
Feel the beat as our bodies move as one  
Come and dance to the music of the sun (the sun)  
Come and dance to the music of the sun the sun (the sun yeah)

So real  
So right  
Can't explain the feeling  
Like the sunlight brings to life new meaning  
No need for stress, (no need for stress)  
Save that for another day  
No second guessing  
Just trust me when I say  
And it's so amazing  
Oh how you can't escape it  
the moment takes you it never lets you Go!

Can't you feel the music in the air  
Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there (let the rhythm take you there)  
Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from  
Come and dance to the music of the sun (music of the sun)  
Forget about your troubles it's alright  
Let them go till we see the morning light (see the morning light)  
Feel the beat as our bodies move as one  
Come and dance to the music of the sun (come and dance with the music of the sun)  
Come and dance to the music of the sun the sun (of the sun yeah)

And it's so amazing  
Oh how you cant escape it  
The moment takes you  
And never let's you gooooooo

Can't you feel the music in the air  
Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there (let the rythm take you there)  
Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from  
Come and dance to the music of the sun  
Forget about your troubles it's alright (it's alright, it's alright)  
Let them go till we see the morning light  
Feel the beat as our bodies move as one  
Come and dance to the music of the sun (come and dance with the music of the sun)  
Come and dance to the music of the sun the sun  
Let it take you far  
Come and dance to the music of the sun  
It'll take you far away

Cant you feel the music in the air  
Close your eyes let the rhythm take you there  
Doesn't matter who you are or where you're from  
Come and dance to the music of the sun 

"Alright Musa. Your turn." Stella announced.

Musa quickly chose a song and got on stage.

You're too loud, I'm so hyper  
On paper we're a disaster  
And I'm driving you crazy  
It's my little game

I push you, and you push back  
Two opposites so alike that  
Everyday's a roller coaster

I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

So shut up!  
So shut up!

I call you and you pick up  
I tell you how much I'm in love  
I'm laughing and you get mad  
It's my little game

Go ahead now, admit it  
You like your world with me in it  
Like a record, it's broken  
Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over

This love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you can't handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just (just) so (so) full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to close your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

You miss my lips, my kiss, my laugh  
The riffs on my guitar  
The way we fight, we make up fast  
Oooooh yeah …

So shut up!

Love-hate, love-hate, love hate!

Cuz it's a love (love)-hate (hate) relationship  
You say you (you) can (can) handle it  
But there's no way to stop this now  
So shut up and kiss me

Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits  
But your just so freakin' full of it  
Cuz it's too late, to shut your mouth  
Shut up and kiss me

"Flora you're up!" Musa said.

Flora picked her song and got on stage.

I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
and everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky  
can't you hear my heart beat so?  
I can't let you go  
I want you in my life

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast?  
I want this to last  
I need you by my side

"Roxy, your turn." Flora said.

Roxy chose her song and jumped on stage.

Got a lot to say to you  
Yeah, I got a lot to say  
I noticed your eyes are always glued to me  
Keeping them here  
And it makes no sense at all

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two i was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

If you want to play it like a game  
Well, come on, come on, let's play  
Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute

They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies  
They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies  
You little spies

Crush  
Crush  
Crush  
Crush, crush  
(Two, three, four!)

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this now

Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey (Hey!)  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, Hey  
Don't you know, baby; we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this  
No, oh

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one, two I was just counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
More than this

"Alright ummm… I think Layla should go next." Roxy decided.

Layla picked her song and jumped on stage.

She lives in a fairy tale  
Somewhere too far for us to find  
Forgotten the taste and smell  
Of the world that she's left behind  
It's all about the exposure the lens I told her  
The angles were all wrong now  
She's ripping wings off of butterflies  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Ba da ba ba da ba ba da  
So one day he found her crying  
Coiled up on the dirty ground  
Her prince finally came to save her  
And the rest you can figure out  
But it was a trick  
And the clock struck twelve  
Well make sure to build your home brick by boring brick  
or the wolf's gonna blow it down  
keep your feet on the ground  
when your head's in the clouds  
Well go get your shovel  
And we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well you built up a world of magic  
Because your real life is tragic  
Yeah you built up a world of magic  
If it's not real  
You can't hold it in your hand  
You can't feel it with your heart  
And I won't believe it  
But if it's true  
You can see it with your eyes  
Oh even in the dark  
And that's where I want to be, yeah  
Go get your shovel  
We'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Well go get your shovel  
and we'll dig a deep hole  
To bury the castle, bury the castle  
Guys x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...  
Hayley x2:  
ba da ba ba da ba ba da...

"Tecna you next." Layla said.

Tecna picked her song and slowly and calmly walked to the stage.

When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now

I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

"Timmy, you go now," Tecna decided.

He picked his song, and just like Tecna slowly and calmly walked onstage.

I'm Gonna Make A Change,  
For Once In My Life  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good,  
Gonna Make A Difference  
Gonna Make It Right . . .

As I, Turn Up The Collar On My  
Favorite Winter Coat  
This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind  
I See The Kids In The Street,  
With Not Enough To Eat  
Who Am I, To Be Blind?  
Pretending Not To See  
Their Needs  
A Summer's Disregard,  
A Broken Bottle Top  
And A One Man's Soul  
They Follow Each Other On  
The Wind Ya' Know  
'Cause They Got Nowhere  
To Go  
That's Why I Want You To  
Know

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself, And  
Then Make A Change)  
(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah)

I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish  
Kind Of Love  
It's Time That I Realize  
That There Are Some With No  
Home, Not A Nickel To Loan  
Could It Be Really Me,  
Pretending That They're Not  
Alone?

A Willow Deeply Scarred,  
Somebody's Broken Heart  
And A Washed-Out Dream  
(Washed-Out Dream)  
They Follow The Pattern Of  
The Wind, Ya' See  
Cause They Got No Place  
To Be  
That's Why I'm Starting With  
Me  
(Starting With Me!)

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Ooh!)  
And No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror  
(Ooh!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change His  
Ways  
(Change His Ways-Ooh!)  
And No Message Could've  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make That . . .)  
Change!

I'm Starting With The Man In  
The Mirror,  
(Man In The Mirror-Oh  
Yeah!)  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make The Change)  
(You Gotta Get It Right, While  
You Got The Time)  
('Cause When You Close Your  
Heart)  
You Can't Close Your . . .Your  
Mind!  
(Then You Close Your . . .  
Mind!)  
That Man, That Man, That  
Man, That Man  
With That Man In The Mirror  
(Man In The Mirror, Oh Yeah!)  
That Man, That Man, That Man  
I'm Asking Him To Change  
His Ways  
(Better Change!)  
You Know . . .That Man  
No Message Could Have  
Been Any Clearer  
If You Wanna Make The World  
A Better Place  
(If You Wanna Make The  
World A Better Place)  
Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change  
(Take A Look At Yourself And  
Then Make A Change)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Oh Yeah!)  
Gonna Feel Real Good Now!  
Yeah Yeah! Yeah Yeah!  
Yeah Yeah!  
Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,  
Na Nah  
(Ooooh . . .)  
Oh No, No No . . .  
I'm Gonna Make A Change  
It's Gonna Feel Real Good!  
Come On!  
(Change . . .)  
Just Lift Yourself  
You Know  
You've Got To Stop It.  
Yourself!  
(Yeah! -Make That Change!)  
I've Got To Make That Change,  
Today!  
Hoo!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Got To  
You Got To Not Let Yourself . . .  
Brother . . .  
Hoo!  
(Yeah! -Make That Change!)  
You Know-I've Got To Get  
That Man, That Man . . .  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You've Got To  
You've Got To Move! Come  
On! Come On!  
You Got To . . .  
Stand Up! Stand Up!  
Stand Up!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Stand Up And Lift  
Yourself, Now!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!  
Aaow!  
(Yeah-Make That Change)  
Gonna Make That Change . . .  
Come On!  
(Man In The Mirror)  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know It!  
You Know . . .  
(Change . . .)  
Make That Change.

"Helia you go next." Timmy said.

Helia picked his song, and then went to the stage.

Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up  
We're hiding behind skin that's too tough  
How come we don't say I love you enough  
Till it's to late, it's not too late

Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come  
And we could make a feast from these crumbs  
And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun  
So if your life flashed before you,  
What would you wish you would've done

Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

And if your plane fell out of the skies  
Who would you call with your last goodbye  
Should be so careful who we live out our lives  
So when we long for absolution,  
There'll no one on the line, yeah

Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying..

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

You never know a good thing till it's gone  
You never see a crash till it's head on  
Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong  
You never know a good thing till it's gone

Yeah, we gotta start  
Looking at the hands of the time we've been given  
If this is all we got and we gotta start thinking  
If every second counts on a clock that's ticking  
Gotta live like we're dying

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying

Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying..

We only got 86,400 seconds in a day to  
Turn it all around or to throw it all away  
We gotta tell them that we love them  
While we got the chance to say  
Gotta live like we're dying..

"Sky you go next." Helia said.

Sky picked his song and got on stage.

She's (that girl)  
I know it she's (that girl)  
I know it

Sometimes it feels like  
everybody wants  
something from me  
But don't understand  
I can only be one person  
That's Joey  
Got game got fame  
got everything in this world I need  
(but the girl) I don't know her name  
cause I've only met her in my dreams  
But I'm gonna find her cause she's

Chorus

she's just that girl  
the one that's dancin' through my mind  
she's just that girl  
the girl that I've been tryin to find  
she's just that girl  
her style is crazy she's a dime  
and it's almost like i can see her  
she's just that girl

Something happens when you groove  
earth beneath you starts to move  
It's so bad I'm lookin at you  
(cause you are that girl)

it's crazy how you work that frame  
you and me we could change the game  
what's your secret what's your name  
(that girl)

to me you are a star  
when you move you're off the charts  
you've already won my heart  
(that girl)

you with me you're the star  
you don't have to play the part  
you can be just who you are

Chorus

cause you're just that girl  
the one that's dancin through my mind  
just that girl  
the girl that I've been tryin find  
just that girl  
her style is crazy she's a dime  
and it's almost like I can see her  
Find More lyrics at .com  
she's just that girl

Yes she know she's (just that girl)  
she know she's (just that girl)  
that girl baby just that girl

she know she's (just that girl)  
she know she's (just that girl)  
that girl baby just that girl

Bridge

Just that picture in my mind I see  
And i can't wait for the day we meet  
baby we'd be so fly baby just you and I  
i wanna give you the world cause you're

Chorus

just that girl  
the one that's dancin through my mind  
just that girl  
the girl that I've been tryin find  
just that girl  
her style is crazy she's a dime  
and it's almost like I can see her  
she's just that girl

she know she's (just that girl)  
she know she's (just that girl)  
that girl baby just that girl

she know she's (just that girl)  
she know she's (just that girl)  
that girl baby just that girl

the one that's dancin through my mind  
just that girl  
the girl that I've been tryin find  
just that girl  
her style is crazy she's a dime  
and it's almost like I can see her  
she's just that girl

"Brandon." Sky picked, quickly jumping of the stage in the process.

Brandon picked his song and jumped on stage just as Sky was jumping off.

As long as you love me

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine  
I'm leavin' my life in your hands  
People say I'm crazy and that I am blind  
Risking it all in a glance  
And how you got me blind is still a mystery  
I can't get you out of my head  
Don't care what is written in your history  
As long as you're here with me

I don't care who you are  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
Where you're from  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done  
Feels like it's deep within me  
Doesn't really matter if you're on the run  
It seems like we're meant to be

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (I don't know)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did  
As long as you love me (yeah)

I've tried to hide it so that no one knows  
But I guess it shows  
When you look into my eyes  
What you did and where you're comin from  
I don't care, as long as you love me, baby

I don't care who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
What you did  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
Don't care what you did (yeah)  
As long as you love me (as long as you love me)  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from  
What you did  
As long as you love me  
Who you are (who you are)  
Where you're from (where you're from)  
As long as you love me  
Who you are  
As long as you love me  
What you did (I don't care)  
As long as you love me 

"Andy, you go now." Brandon decided.

Andy jumped on stage after quickly picking his song, and began.

Hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay

Going away-ay-ay

has it ever crossed your mind  
when we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
something that will last, last forever, forever!

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
going away-ay-ay

why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush isn't going away-ay-ay  
this crush ain't going away-ay-ay

going away  
going away-ay-ay  
going away-ay-ay

"Riven, you go next." Andy stated, before quickly jumping off stage and running to his seat so Riven couldn't punch him for choosing him.

Riven picked his song, then grudgingly walked to the stage and sang.

Hey, hey, hey, hey

Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue  
(Taste it on my tongue)

The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you, oh, so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over  
(Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey)

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning on a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
(Stuck in black and white)

You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl, you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the bullshit you put me through  
I'm checking into rehab 'cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying, say hello then goodbye  
(Oh yeah!)

There's just one thing would make me say  
(Oh yeah!)  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hungover  
I love you forever, but now it's over

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over, I still taste it on my tongue  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Now it's over

"Nabu." Riven said grudgingly, then walked back to his seat.

Nabu picked his song, and then got on stage.

The heart is a bloom  
Shoots up through the stony ground  
There's no room  
No space to rent in this town

You're out of luck  
And the reason that you had to care  
The traffic is stuck  
And you're not moving anywhere

You thought you'd found a friend  
To take you out of this place  
Someone you could lend a hand  
In return for grace

It's a beautiful day  
Sky falls, you feel like  
It's a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away

You're on the road  
But you've got no destination  
You're in the mud  
In the maze of her imagination

You love this town  
Even if that doesn't ring true  
You've been all over  
And it's been all over you

It's a beautiful day

Don't let it get away  
It's a beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Teach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

See the world in green and blue  
See China right in front of you  
See the canyons broken by cloud  
See the tuna fleets clearing the sea out  
See the Bedouin fires at night  
See the oil fields at first light  
And see the bird with a leaf in her mouth  
After the flood all the colors came out

It was a beautiful day  
Don't let it get away  
Beautiful day

Touch me  
Take me to that other place  
Reach me  
I know I'm not a hopeless case

What you don't have you don't need it now  
What you don't know you can feel it somehow  
What you don't have you don't need it now  
Don't need it now  
Was a beautiful day

'We are going next!" yelled Stella. She grabbed Bloom and Musa's hands, and pulled them over to pick their song. Once they decided they all jumped on stage.

Bloom:

Momma never told me how to love,

Daddy never told me how to feel,  
Momma never told me how to touch,

Daddy never showed me how to heal

Stella:

Momma never set a good example,

Daddy never held mommas hand  
Momma found everything hard to handle,

Daddy never stood up like a man  
Musa:

I've walked alone,

Broken, emotionally frozen,

Getting it on, getting it wrong 

All:

How do you love someone,

Without getting hurt,

How do you love someone

Without crawling in the dirt 

So far in my life,

Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone 

Stella:

I was always a chosen child,

The biggest scandal I became,

They told me Id never survive,

But survive was my middle name! 

Musa:

I've walked alone,

Hoping, just barely coping,

Bloom:

Getting it on, getting it wrong

All:

How do you love someone, without getting hurt,

How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt 

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone 

Musa:

It's hard to talk,

See what's deep inside,

It's hard to tell the truth,

When you've always lied.

All:

How do you love someone, without getting hurt,

How do you love someone without crawling in the dirt 

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone

How do you love someone, and make it last,

How do you love someone,

Without tripping on the past

So far in my life

Clouds have blocked the sun  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
How do you love, How do you love someone  
someone.

"We'll go next!" Roxy shouted.

Her and Flora picked their song then ran onstage.

Both:

Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
La la la la la  
Flora:

You come from here, I come from there

Roxy:

You rock out in your room, I rock a world premiere

Flora:

We're more alike than anybody could

Both:

Ever tell (Ever tell)

Roxy:

Friday we're cool, Monday we're freaks

Flora:

Sometimes we rule, sometimes we can't even speak

Roxy:

But we can get up and let loose and

Both:

LOL (LOL)

Flora:

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say

That you're not alone  
Roxy:

And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I got your back,

Flora:

yeah yeah yeah!

Both:

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream  
We're one and the same!  
Both:

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Roxy:

La la la la la  
Roxy:

I'm kinda like you; you're kinda like me  
Flora:

When we write the same song in a different key

Both:

It's got a rhythm you and me can get along  
(Get along)  
Flora:

It may seem cliché for me to wanna say  
That you're not alone 

Roxy:

And you can call me uncool but it's a simple fact  
I still got your back!

Flora:

I still got your back!

Both:

'Cause we're one and the same  
We're anything but ordinary  
One and the same  
I think we're almost legendary

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!

Flora:

we're one and the same  
Roxy:

We're anything but ordinary

Flora:

One and the same

Roxy:

We're so good, more than momentary!  
Flora:

'Cause we're one

Roxy:

(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah)  
Flora:

'Cause we're one

Roxy:

(I think we're almost legendary)  
We're anything but ordinary! 

Both:

You and me, the perfect team  
Chasing down the dream

Roxy:

Oh

Both:

You and me, the perfect team  
Shaking up the scene  
We're one and the same!  
Both:

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Roxy:

La la la la la  
Both:

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Tecna and Layla then chose their song and went up onstage.

Layla:

Honey honey, how he thrills me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kills me, a-ha, honey honey 

Tecna:

I've heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more 

Layla:

And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy 

Tecna:

Honey honey, let me feel it, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, a-ha, honey honey 

Layla:

The way that you kiss good night

Tecna:

(Way that you kiss me goodnight)

Layla:

The way that you hold me tight

Tecna:

(Way that you're holding me tight)  
Layla:

I feel like I wanna sing  
When you do your thing  
Tecna:

Honey honey, touch me baby, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, hold me baby, a-ha, honey honey  
Layla:

You look like a movie star  
and I learned just who you are  
I wanted to say the least  
You're a dog-gone-BEAST!  
Tecna:

Honey honey, how you thrill me, a-ha, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, a-ha, honey honey  
Layla:

I've heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
Both:

And now I am about to see what you mean to me 

"Alright! Couples time!" Stella announced. "Bloom and Sky will go first, then Brandon and I, then Helia and Flora, then Tecna and Timmy, Then Layla and Nabu, then Musa and Riven, and finally Roxy and Andy. Got it? Good. Bloom and Sky your up!"

Bloom and Sky picked their song, then went on stage.

Sky:  
I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you

Bloom:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me

It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear 

Sky:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

Bloom:  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce

Sky:  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible

Bloom:  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?

Sky:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

Bloom:  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me

Stella and Brandon picked their song and went onstage just as Bloom and Sky we're sitting back down.

Stella:

Down, Down, down, down,  
Down, Down, Down, Down,  
Take me, take me  
Outta here, it makes me  
Feels so, feels so  
Na-na-nana-na 

Brandon:

Baby, baby  
here we are all crazy  
You don't have to worry  
Na-na-nana-na 

So follow me down

Stella:

(Where to?)

Brandon:  
Out of this town

Stella:

(With you)  
Brandon:

Girl you're moving way too slow... 

So follow me down

Stella:

(Which way? Down, down...) 

Brandon:

I'll show you around

Stella:

(Ok)

Brandon:  
There's a place we gotta go...

Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala 

Stella:  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh Oh  
Brandon:

Fol-la-la-lala 

Stella:  
Dancing, walking  
Clock keeps on tocking  
they sing, they sing  
Na-na-nana-na 

Brandon:  
Gentlemen and ladies  
Animals and babies  
we sing, we sing  
Na-na-nana-na 

So follow me down

Stella:

(Where to?)

Brandon:  
Out of this town

Stella:

(With you)

Brandon:  
Girl you're moving way too slow...

So follow me down

Stella:

(Which way? Down, down...)

Brandon:  
I'll show you around

Stella:

(Ok)

Brandon:  
There's a place we gotta go... 

Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala 

Stella:  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh Oh

Brandon:  
Fol-la-la-lala

Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala 

Stella:  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh Oh  
Brandon:

Fol-la-la-lala 

Ah Ah Ah Oh  
Ah Ah Ah Oh  
Ah Ah Ah

Oh Oh

Ah Ah Ah Oh  
Ah Ah Ah Oh  
Ah Ah Ah

Oh Oh

Down, down, down, down  
Oh Oh... Ok!  
Down, down, down, down  
Oh Oh 

Brandon:  
Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala 

Stella:  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh Oh  
Brandon:

Fol-la-la-lala

Follow me, follow me  
Fol-la-la-lala  
Follow me, follow me,  
Fol-la-la-lala 

Stella:  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh  
Uuuuuaah Oh Oh  
Brandon:

Fol-la-la-lala

Helia and Flora then picked their song and got onstage.

Helia:

Ooooo  
Oh Oh  
Oh Yeah

Ever Try To Reach For Something  
But Its Someone Else's Dream  
Every Step That You Take Forward  
It Takes You Right Back Where You Been  
And Then When You Least Expect It  
And You Tried About Everything  
Both:

Somebody Hears Your Opinions  
Somebody Cares What You See  
You Woke Me Up  
No Longer Tired  
With You I Feel Inspired  
You Help Me Find My Fire

Helia:  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Stands For Pay Young  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You're On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
Let Me See You Do That

Both:  
Oh Trying To Do It Right  
No Rehearsals  
It's Your Life  
If Your Doing This Crazy Dance  
Cause Your Making These Crazy Friends

Flora:  
It's Just This Is Not a Test  
You Put In Work To Be The Best

Helia:

ohhh  
ohhh

Both:

It's A Classic Take  
On A Brand New Game  
Before The Needle Drops  
They're Gonna Know Your Name  
When It Gets Old Don't Lose The Light  
You're Cold I'll Warm You Up

Helia:  
(You Up) Your Fire Is Hot Enough (enough) Enough (enough)

You're The New Classic

Flora:  
You're The New PYT

Helia:  
Stands For Pay Young

Flora:

And Trying Everything Just To Touch Your Dreams

Helia:  
You Look So Classic Fantastic  
Flora:

When You're On That Floor

Helia:  
Bring The Beat Back Once More (bring it back) (once more)

Both:  
Let Me See You Do That

Flora:  
It's Become So Hard  
For Me To Be Surprised

Helia:  
You're Bringing Back The Real Me  
No Judgment In Your Eyes

Both:  
Cause When I Dance With You  
It's How I Speak The Truth  
Just Classic When Me Met

Helia:  
Now You Make Me New

Helia:  
You're The New Classic  
You're The New PYT  
Cause You're Pay Young And  
Taking On The World From The Drivers Seat  
You Look So Classic  
Fantastic  
When You On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More

Flora:

(Bring the beat back once more)

Helia:  
You're The New Classic  
Both:

You're The New PYT  
Helia:

Cause You're Pay Young And

Both:  
Taking On The World From The Driver's Seat  
You Look So Classic

Helia:  
(You look so classic)  
When You're On That Floor  
Bring The Beat Back Once More  
(bring it back) (bring it back)  
Let Me See You Do That

Both:  
Your The New Classic  
Your The New PYT  
Cause Your Pay Young  
Isn't Take A Chance To Believe In Me  
You're The New Classic  
Fantastic  
When You're On That Floor

Helia:

(When you're on that floor)  
Both:

Bring The Beat Back Once More

Helia:

(Bring it back once more)  
Both:

Let Me See You Do That

Tecna and Timmy picked their song and got on stage.

Timmy:  
Lately I've been thinking  
About the things that we've been through  
And I don't know if I'd be here,  
If not for you

I had to take a little time  
To try to work things out  
And you should know that  
I have never meant  
To let you down

Both:  
[Chorus]  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Tecna:  
Sometimes I know I can be  
So hard to understand (It's ok)  
Even when I'm lost  
You show me who I really am  
Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride  
But because of you I've learned

To lose my selfish pride

Both:

[Chorus]  
Cause I, I  
Wannna tell you that I'm sorry  
And I, I  
Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you  
Oh you're always there for me yeah

Oh no it's love  
Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)  
It must be love  
Ooohhh  
It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)

Even when I'm not giving enough  
And I'm taking too much  
You're still there for me  
Even when I got nothing at all  
And I'm ready to fall  
You're still there for me  
There for me  
There for me

Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)  
Even when I can't be there for you  
You're always there for me

Next Layla and Nabu took the stage.

Nabu:

Follow me into my world  
Let your worries fade with every  
step you take  
Baby whatcha' waiting for  
Let the tango take control  
Feel the music inside your soul (Oh)  
my hand is out, just grab a hold 

Both:  
Watch time fade away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream 

Nabu:  
Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real won't let it  
stop, no

CHORUS  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me  
Everything is how it should be (ooh yeah)  
Baby, don't fight the feeling  
We're floating on the clouds  
If I could, I'd never come back down (no no)  
Baby just keep on groovin' groovin' 

Both:  
As time fades away  
My arms will keep you safe  
It's just you and me  
Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do, don't wake me up  
The feeling's real, won't let it  
stop, no

CHORUS  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Dance with me  
(I'm dancing with you)  
For this moment in time  
(My dreams have come true)  
My darling just dance with me  
If only one night

Nabu:

CHORUS  
Don't be afraid, take my hand  
Forget the world  
Will you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente  
Trust in me, take a chance  
Feel the Tango  
When you dance, dance with me  
Podemos bailar eternamente

Now it was Musa and Riven's turn to sing.

Musa;  
I've seen you twice  
In a short time  
Only a week since we started  
It seems to me  
For every time  
I'm getting more open-hearted

Your smile and the sound of your voice  
And the way you see through me  
Got a feeling, you give me no choice  
But it means a lot to me  
So I wanna know

What's the name of the game?  
Does it mean anything to you?  
What's the name of the game?  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please  
'Cause I have to know  
I'm a bashful child  
Beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you  
Would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know  
what's the name of the game

Riven:  
I'll talk to your mother tonight

Musa:  
Does it mean anything to you?

Riven:  
Gotta trust me, I'm doing what's right  
and it means a lot

Musa:  
What's the name of the game?

Riven:  
Your smile and the sound of your voice 

Musa:  
Can you feel it the way I do?  
Tell me please  
'Cause I have to know  
I'm a curious child  
Beginning to grow

And you make me talk  
And you make me feel  
And you make me show  
What I'm trying to conceal  
If I trust in you  
Would you let me down?  
Would you laugh at me  
If I said I care for you?  
Could you feel the same way too?  
I wanna know  
The name of the game

Riven:  
I'll talk to your mother today

Musa:  
Does it mean anything to you?

Riven:  
Just give me an hour

Now it was finally time for Andy and Roxy, the last song of the night.

[Roxy - Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, Wish right now

[Andy - Verse 1]  
Yeah  
I could use a dream or a genie or a wish  
To go back to a place much simpler than this  
'Cause after all the partyin'  
The smashin' and crashin'  
And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion  
And all the pandemonium and all the madness  
There comes a time when you fade to the blackness  
And when you're starin' at that phone in yo' lap  
And hopin', but them people never call you back  
But that's just how the story unfolds  
You get another hand  
Soon after you fold  
And when your plans unravel in the sand  
What would you wish for if you had one chance?  
So airplanes airplanes  
Sorry I'm late  
I'm on my way  
So don't close that gate  
If I don't make that  
Then I switch my flight  
And I'll be right back at it  
By the end of the night

[Roxy - Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

[Andy - Verse 2]  
Yeah  
Yeah  
Somebody take me back to the days  
Before this was a job  
Before I got paid  
Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank  
Yeah back when I was tryin' to get a tip at Subway  
And back when I was rappin' for the hell of it  
But now days we rappin' to stay relevant  
I'm guessin' that if we can make some wishes out of airplanes  
Then maybe oh maybe I'll go back to the days  
Before the politics that we call the rap game  
And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tapes  
And back before I tried to cover up my slate  
But this is for Decatur  
What's up Bobby Ray?  
So can I get a wish to end the politics  
And get back to the music that started this shit  
So here I stand  
And then again I say  
I'm hopin' we can make some wishes outta airplanes

[Roxy - Chorus]  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now  
Can we pretend that airplanes  
In the night sky  
Are like shooting stars  
I could really use a wish right now  
Wish right now, wish right now

"That was a lot of fun." Exclaimed Layla.

"Yeah it was." Bloom agreed.

"I guess we'll see you girls later." Brandon stated.

" OK. See ya." Stella said.

They all went to bed dreaming of that night's events.

**What did you guys think? Review!**


End file.
